


Sun and Nep's Sexcellent Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sea Monkeys - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Twinks, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's just another ordinary Friday at Beacon Academy. Classes have concluded for the week, and mentally drained huntsmen and huntresses in training are eager to return to their team dorms to kick back, relax, and relieve any stress they might have.Well... except for those within Cinder's sinister infiltration team, whose jobs are never over so long as they can find new ways to please their Master, Salem...
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Scarlet David & Sun Wukong, Scarlet David/Neptune Vasilias
Kudos: 8





	Sun and Nep's Sexcellent Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Alright fuckboys, it's embarrassing/disgusting story time.
> 
> I used to rp a lot a few years back, and at least half of the M/M scenarios revolved around either Sun or Neptune getting busy with one of the other rwboys. Well now, at 1 in the morning, my degenerate ass is gonna give them a taste of their own medicine! What follows is a collection of shameless smutfics about Sun, Neptune, and Scarlet, as they fuck their way through a menagerie of exotic creatures.
> 
> (And yes I know Scarlet isn't in the title, I just wanted to make a joke. As for Sage, well... I'm more of a twink/twunk kinda guy)

Sun Wukong bursts into his team's dorm room less than a minute after the bell had alerted the school to the students' 2 weeks of freedom. He collapsed onto his bed and rubbed his eyes before realizing he was the first to make it in - usually Sage was already passed out by the time anyone else arrived. The moment of calm was cut short however, as the man in question calmly entered the room and dropped his book bag on the floor with a loud thud, then promptly crashed onto his bed and let out an exhausted groan.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, big guy..." The faunus let out a sigh as he laid back and kicked his shoes off, flinging one of them at the door just as his favorite redheaded twink opened it, striking him right in face. Scarlet froze with an empty expression on his face - the kind of expression that screamed 'Some day I shall take my vengeance upon you and make you suffer, but right now I want something from you'. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he debated with himself how to respond in a flirtatious, yet snarky manner - only to once again be interrupted, this time by the blue haired pretty-boy Neptune, as he wraps his arms around the shorter teammate and picks him up in a bear hug from behind.

"Agh!- let me down, lemme down, ya hydrophobic brute!" Scarlet beckoned, kicking harmlessly as Sun and Neptune laughed.

"Alright, fine, ya little lightweight~" Neptune teasingly said, as he set his teammate down and lingered toward Sun's bed. Scarlet huffed in adorable frustration as he locked the door, then dropped his bag beside his bed and got to work making himself comfortable.

Sun let out a weary yawn as he tossed his school uniform jacket aside in favor of his favorite white button up. "Man, Spring break couldn't have come soon enough..." He thought about swapping over to his trademark jeans, but noticed Neptune eyeing up an oblivious Scarlet and knew exactly what he was thinking. "... We've got 2 weeks all to ourselves, and plenty of stress to relieve, huh?" He said with a smirk as he arose and sneaked over toward his back-turned teammate, all while Neptune sat back and watched silently.

Scarlet's eyes shot open when he felt the familiar sensation of a furry tentacle slithering down his pants. He spun around to face his leader, leaning up to meet his eyes, which were a foot above his own. "Heh... you don't want to beat around the bush today I see~" He smiled as the faunus gently pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him down with minimal effort.

"Nope~" Sun teased as he leaned in to slowly drag his tongue along Scarlet's face like an animal, making the smaller boy blush shamefully. "I've got some stress to relieve..." He presses his lips to his teammate's and plays with his tongue for a moment before leaning back and hanging his long, slender monkey tail over his face.

"Whoa now, what are you gonna do with tha-" Sun's furry tentacle shot into Scarlet's mouth before he could finish. "Mm!?!" He was bewildered by the sudden advance, especially since they had never done something like that before, but after the brief moment of surprise, he found himself warming up to the furry appendage.

Sun licked his lips at the sight before him, and got busy unbuttoning Scarlet's uniform. He opened the jacket and undershirt to reveal his teammate's bare chest, but went no further in removing the top. He met his partner's eyes and grinned as he pushed his head back down and prodded the back of his throat with his tail. The redhead let out a soft whimper at the realization of what was about to happen, then winced as Sun pushed his tail down into his throat about 4 or 5 inches. This seemed to peak Neptune's interest, as he walked around to the other side of the bed and knelt down to get a better look.

"Throat swabbing with a tail? I never would have thought you boys would get that kinky~" He gently pressed two fingers against Scarlet's throat to get a feel for how much it bulged with each slow thrust in and out. "Damn, you two really know how to turn me on..." He remarked before leaning right into the redhead's face and kissing his cheeks as he unbuckled his belt and gripped his own shaft. Sun took the hint and did the same for Scarlet's belt, sliding it out and letting it drop to the floor before opening the hem of his pants wide open, revealing the very erect, and respectable 7 inch shaft of his helpless teammate. 

"Well look at this, Nep- it seems our dear teammate enjoys the feeling of two guys exploring his body~" He said with a devious smirk as Neptune chuckled. He took Scarlet's firm shaft in his hand and rubbed his thumb along the tip, slowly stroking him as he pressed his tail another 6 inches down his throat-making the boy whimper and moan even more.

"Wow..." Neptune remarked as he felt the throat bulge a bit more firmly, "with a gag reflex like that, I'll have to borrow you more often~" He then rose to his feet and laid his own cock along the right side of Scarlet's face, covering his eye while it grew to its full mast of 10 inches.

Scarlet's mind felt like it could melt for his lovers at any moment, yet he savored every moment of this experimental treatment. Sun's tail gently burrowed in and out of his throat, one slow thrust every 5 seconds maybe, constantly massaging his favorite hole from the inside. He felt Sun's hand leave his cock before tugging his pants down just past his knees and raising his legs over the monkey boy's shoulder. He closed his eyes and his mind faded for a moment as he prepared to be spit-roasted by his teammates... Instead, however, his leader laid down on top of the twink without warning, as if he had just passed out. That's when he spotted what looked like a peeping tom sitting in the tree outside the dorm window, and sitting in it is... Mercury? 

"What the fuck?!" Neptune asks, confused as to why the silver haired twerp would shoot a knockout dart at Sun. Before he could make sense out of what had happened, Mercury shot another dart into Neptune, quickly incapacitating him as well, before climbing into the room and knocking out Sage too, just to be safe, even though he had been out cold the entire time anyway.

Scarlet was petrified and extremely embarrassed to be seen by a stranger in such a compromised position, but Mercury just calmly approached him and smirked. "Hey, you're actually kind of cute... I'm sure your friends won't mind if I took a turn with you while they're asleep~". Scarlet couldn't get Sun's tail out of his throat in time to call for help before Mercury shot him with a paralysis dart. "I'm only joking... But once I get you to my boss, I'm sure she'll let us have all the fun we want~"

* * *

Scarlet didn't see much of anything on the trip back to wherever they were heading, as the would be assassin put a bag over his head. Once the mask was removed, however, he was greeted with a very dark and foreboding sky above them, in a land he didn't recognize at all. He never passed out, and the trip didn't feel very long while they were taken away in an airship, and yet when the mask was removed, they were in a very different looking world altogether, and somehow now wearing his school uniform again, as were Sun and Neptune, who were kidnapped along with him. Mercury and Emerald dragged the boys off the ship and laid them down at a strange altar, with some strange Grimm creature placed in the center. He didn't recognize that type of Grimm, but it had a transparent green orb at the top, filled with a green fog, and there were at least 20 small tendrils protruding from just underneath it. A shiver shot up his spine as Mercury knelt over him and gripped his chin and pulled his eyes to lock with his. "I can't wait to watch what happens to you idiots~" He stated, mockingly, before fitting them with metal restraints and arranging them onto their knees mere feet away from the crystal ball creature.

Sun and Neptune were placed on either side of him, still comatose just he was paralyzed. Emerald approached him from behind and forced his mouth open wide with ease, then poured a bitter purple concoction down his throat, before repeating with his teammates. He gagged as the thick liquid slid down his gullet, nearly choking as he tried to catch his breath, then within a few moments, his sense of touch returned and the other two boys nodded awake beside him. They struggled against the shackles to no avail, when suddenly the crystal ball sparked to life, and a pale white face, complete with a pair of blood red eyes stared into his soul.

His kidnappers knelt down behind the creature, and Emerald finally spoke up, "My Queen: we retrieved the fools for your majesty, unharmed, just as you asked of us". She never looked up at the face, as if she was too afraid to dare.

"Well done, child." The woman in the crystal ball said calmly, before gazing down to look over the three of them.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Sun blurted out, understandably confused. The woman didn't bat an eye toward him, yet the creature slung a tentacle at him like a whip, striking him across his face. He mumbled curses to himself quietly as the sting faded out, and the woman continued.

"You are obviously very confused by this predicament, so allow me to explain like a gracious host... I am the ruler of the race of beings you know as 'the Grimm'. I'm certain you already know of my crusade for world domination, but there are always bumps in the road to my victory. One such bump is the girl you three have met, with the silver eyes..." The three of them exchanged worried glances. "I know she will become more powerful in time, perhaps even enough to challenge me someday... So I must take precautions to weaken her before that ever happens. It would be foul play to simply attack her team in broad daylight-I'm just not ready to reveal my hand to the world yet, so instead, we must carefully removed the sources of her strength from the equation, one by one-starting with you three."

The boys' eyes lit up with rage at the thought of this monster harming their friends, but none of them dared to speak up. "Now, as I understand it, your were apprehended while in a rather... compromising position? Well, luckily for you, lust is one of the sources of _my_ strength, which means you boys could prove quite useful to me..." Their eyes widened in confusion and fear.

Neptune swallowed his fear and gambled by speaking up "Useful? How?"

The woman smiled, and rather than whipping him, the creature extended several long tentacles that wrapped around each of the boys tightly. "Your sexual energy will feed my Seers - my eyes into your world - and in turn, I will allow you to live out the rest of your days in my specialized dungeons, where you can mate and fuck to your heart's content. You will not know death, for I shall make you immortal, and forever young as long as you remain. I have collected a variety of exotic creatures for you to explore every inch of - or, more likely, vice versa, as they will be eager to 'play' with you~"

Scarlet's heart skipped a beat. He would never admit it to Sun or Neptune, but he had always wanted to experiment with a live beowulf- though he was always too embarrassed to suggest it. So he was shocked to hear Sun say "I'll do it" after just a moment of thought. The meeting area was dead quiet for a few moments as everyone was just plain surprised to hear the response, only for Neptune to nod and join his friend. He couldn't believe it, and had to fight the urge to smile as he spoke up for his consent as well.

The Grimm queen smiled and faded out of the fog in the crystal ball, then the seer pulled the three of them close together, face-to-face-to-face, before extending three long tentacles, each roughly the size of Sun's tail and pushing them into the boys' mouths.

* * *

The three of them were slowly and gently fucked by the creature, unable to move in its grasp, though none of them really wanted to try. It felt even better than Sun's tail did, and judging by the looks on the other boys' faces, they were enjoying it as well. After a few minutes, Mercury approached them and knelt down behind Scarlet to unshackle him. The seer's grasp didn't budge, but it did adjust its tentacles so that the silver haired boy could undo Scarlet's uniform as Sun had. Once he had enough room to work with, Sun and Neptune watched as Merc unbuttoned their teammate's jacket and shirt, then followed with his belt before spreading the folds out and opening him like a birthday present, more than naked enough for them all to get hard. Scarlet blushed as his teammates looked up at his bare chest and waist, each still obediently sucking the tentacles, which seemed to be getting more firm.

Mercury grasped his hands firmly on Scarlet's hips as he leaned in and kissed his navel, travelling downward to his shameless boner, before dragging his tongue all the way back up to his cheek, smiling with lust. "I'm really glad you all agreed to join willingly, because that means I get to fuck the twink first~" He pulled Scarlet's pants down to his knees, and the redhead kicked one leg out of it before letting his legs dangle in the air helplessly as he awaited his reward. The creature spun him over face down, watching as the seer began feeding the two of them a load of its thick white cum, spilling down their chins as they gagged and coughed up the tentacle. It extended another tentacle behind Scarlet's petite ass, this one dripping with fluid secreting from its tip as it prodded his tight hole, making it slippery enough for it to slide right in and press firmly against his prostate as it wriggled and lathered its lubricant thoroughly. Once his ass was lubed up, Mercury pulled it out and directed it towards his hips, and the seer obediently unzipped his pants and slipped the end of the tendril over his shaft, making it full strength at 9 inches in seconds, while also lubing it up. At long last, he leaned forward and pulled the anxious twink into his hips and slid his full length into him, eliciting a happy, yet strained whimper.

"Ahh... that's it..." Mercury mumbled as he slowly humped the tiny redhead. It took a minute for them to find a rhythm to the thrusts, but once they did, it was pleasurable for both boys. The seer continued fucking Scarlet's throat in sync with Mercury's humping, and after a few more minutes, the tentacle pumped a warm load of thick cum down his throat, then slowly slid it out of his orifice to reveal at least 18 inches of white-covered length. It hung the tentacle in front of his face and pumped another load of cum right in his face, which then slid down his face and bare chest while Mercury continued to hump him. "I think it likes you~" he said teasingly, just as he rubbed against his g-spot again, invoking another happy moan. "Heh... sounds like you like me too~"

"Everybody likes Scarlet..." Sun cooed. " Cutest, horniest little twink you could find. We really lucked out with you~" Scarlet couldn't help but blush at the obvious flirting.

"I think we all lucked out today..." The redhead replied. "Oh dust, I could do this all day..."

"You will," Mercury chimed, "you three will get to stay here and be mated by creature after creature every day..." He slammed scarlet into his hips roughly, holding him there for a second before repeating over and over. "You like how that sounds, don't you? You want to be fucked and knotted by dogs, don't you?" Scarlet whimpered with each powerful thrust, already cumming all over Sun and Neptune below him until his mate finally slams his full length into him. "Nngh! Here's your first proper breeding~"

Mercury's cum spilled out onto the floor, and the seer gently lowered his mate to the ground, with Merc carefully lowering himself as well, cock still snug inside the sexy twink. The seer released its grip on on all three of the boys, and Sun and Neptune's shackles came free. "Oh, you boys are the best gift I could have asked for~" Mercury happily leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his mate, then continued pumping another load of cum into him, slowly humping for a few minutes until finally pulling out and cleaning himself up. "That was more fun than I was expecting, boys... can't wait to watch your next partners have a go with you~" Scarlet collapsed on the ground as Mercury left, and his teammates laid beside him for a while, licking him clean.

* * *

After a few minutes, the boys no longer felt sore. In fact, they felt better than new, and they took the moment of calm as an opportunity to clean themselves up.

"I've learned a lot more about you guys today than I ever thought I would..." Neptune piped up. "Like the fact that Scarlet loves being dominated~" They chuckled playfully as they huddled up next to each other.

"So..." Sun started, awkwardly, "I honestly didn't think you guys would be so open to the idea of being fucked by a bunch of weird creatures and animals..." He wrapped his tail around Neptune, who in turn pulled Scarlet into a larger group hug. "What do you think we'll get next?"

There was an awkward silence before Scarlet finally answered, "Honestly? I'm hoping for some kind of wolves..."

Another brief pause followed before Sun finally added, "Never really thought that was what you agreed to this for, but I'm glad I'm not the only one that's into that kind of thing!"

Neptune laughed and pulled Scarlet into his lap. "It's never been my kink, but I'm willing to give it a try if you two are." He leaned up and met Scarlet's lips, inviting Sun to join them. "So Scarlet, you clearly love throat play..." the redhead blushed and the other laughed. The seer began drifting towards them. "I bet you'd cum from nothing but irrumatio~"

"Is that a challenge?" Sun added. "Because I feel like we have nothing but time right now to find out for ourselves~" The seer joined the boys and extended several tentacles in front of them in a variety of shapes and sizes. Their eyes widened as the creature hummed in anticipation. Scarlet was speechless, mind racing with a thousand thoughts and a deep red blush. "Well this little guy's on board~"

Neptune smiled and held Scarlet firmly in his lap, chest to chest as the creature extended a very long tentacle with uneven bumps and ridges in front of the redhead's face. "I guess he really _does_ like me~" He opened his mouth and invited the creature's long, slimy cock to fuck his throat, and the seer happily obliged as it slithered down his tight, soft throat. Sun and Neptune licked their lips at the sight of their teammate's throat bulging as the creature eagerly fucked him. "Mmm!! M-mmmmhhh~" Scarlet was in love with his throat swabbing, each bump rubbing against the soft walls of his throat as the tentacle's slime pooled in his mouth and spilled out onto Neptune.

Scarlet's cock was already at full mast, and the seer knew; it extended another tentacle down into his crowded throat, this time in the shape of an octopus tentacle, complete with suction cups for firmer texture. Scarlet whimpered as the creature slid both of them deep inside him, only made better as the first one pumped a load of warm cum into him, making them both even slimier as they thoroughly massaged him. Scarlet quickly came onto Neptune's chest, letting he and Sun cheer and laugh to themselves as the seer gave the boy another load. It pulled both slimy cocks out of Scarlet's mouth and down the other boys' instead, much to their surprise. They gagged and coughed as the seer coiled both of them around in their throats, slowly thrusting in and out in a methodical rhythm as they sucked them both clean. Once it was finally finished, all three boys were covered in its cum again, and they laughed at the strange sort of fun.

* * *

When they awoke the next day, they were in the middle of a forest, far from the dark land from yesterday. Sun was the first to awaken, but when he did, he was more surprised by the guests then the environment. "Uh, guys? Remember when we mentioned wolves last night?" Scarlet opened his eyes and saw a large, intimidating wolf standing over him, gazing into his eyes as a pair of them made fast friends with Neptune.

"Whoa, whoa, down boys!" He cried out in vain, as their cocks began forming in front of his face. Sun let one of them jump on top of him, and gently grabbed its shaft as it begged for service. Neptune swallowed his pride and took one of their cocks in either hand, carefully stroking them as they slowly grew, "Uhh... right, okay, this is weird..."

Each of the wolves towered over them, longer in body length than any of the boys were in height, and Scarlet's wolves seemed to like that, as one pounced and pinned him to the floor with little effort. His heart was beating fast as the first one pinned his head to the ground and reared his ass up, before slowly pushing its length into him. In fact, the wolf seemed unnaturally slow compared to what he'd read about them online... strange, but he wasn't going to let that kill the thrill of the experience.

Sun's wolf laid down on its side, presenting itself for the faunus boy to take in his mouth. "Blech... they're pretty salty..." He said before going in for another attempt. This time he managed to push past the taste and continue sucking, until half its length was snug in his throat. His eyes widened when he realized just how long their dicks were- around a foot long, each of them! "Guys, I don't think these are normal wolves..."

"Who cares? I'm really starting to like them!" Neptune said as he lowered himself onto one of their shafts in a cowboy position. "Hahh... They're a lot more gentle than I expecte-Ah!" He moaned softly as the wolf slid into him and began gently thrusting in and out of him. Scarlet's wolf licked his face as it slowly pushed in and out. He was in heaven as it took its time humping him, as another one walked up to him and leveled its cock in his face. He licked his lips and began dragging his tongue along the shaft until it was decently coated in his saliva. He then took the tip into his mouth, resting it against his tongue for a moment, until the wolf began thrusting in without warning. After a few thrusts however, he was taking the whole length down his throat. He felt warm and cozy, pinned and spitroasted by wolves, magic or not, made him more comfortable than he ever thought possible.

Neptune was quick to come around to the idea of being fucked by wolves, as he gladly let them bend him over a fallen tree and hump him faster than Scarlet's, but the look on his face was that of pure lust, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. "These have got to be some special breed of magic wolves made just to fuck us right? Oh, fuck, good boy~" They were certainly good at hitting their g-spots. Sun lead one to a flat rock, then laid down on his back and let one mount him easily that way. It slid its length in, but stopped at the knot, as did all of the others as they happily humped the boys. To his surprise, it leaned in and pressed its lips to Sun's, before sliding its unnaturally long tongue down his throat. "Mmm!!" He pulled away from it for just a moment, "They're definitely a magic breed or something- their tongues are crazy lon-" He was interrupted as the wolf eagerly returned to the kiss, and Sun continued happily mating with it.

Scarlet continued to be spitroasted by his horny pair of wolves, and finally took ones knot in his mouth, holding it for a full minute before it pulled out and continued humping him like before for several more minutes. At that point, it pushed its knot into his mouth again, and held it still for much longer, throbbing harder and harder until finally it pumped a load of hot sticky wolf cum right down his throat. He gagged as he tried to swallow it all, as the knot acted like a plug holding it all in. He sat with its entire wolf cock cozy his throat, as the other continued humping his ass with no sign of stopping any time soon, and he was completely happy with that~

Neptune was getting very popular with the wolf pack, as one had finally knotted him. "Ahh!... I'm so glad we did this...~" He laid against his tree with a very satisfied smile on his face as he felt every drop of his wolf's hot cum shooting into him. To his surprise, another wolf strolled up to him and mounted him from the front, pushing its dick into his mouth without warning. He wasn't yet used to the bitter taste, but he had no control as the wolf simply kept humping his face, pushing all 12 inches down his throat until his lips touched the knot with each thrust. Within minutes, he was back to happily moaning as he deepthroated the canine cocks. Meanwhile, Sun's wolf had knotted and bred him, and was now being fucked by a second wolf, while the first one moved to start fucking his mouth. None of them could get enough of the boys, and vice versa. 

Scarlet's mount was beginning to speed up its pace as the one in his mouth popped its knot out and slowly slid its shaft out of his throat, though several strands of saliva and cum connected them for a moment as it simply stood there, dangling its cock in his face as if to tease him. He managed to get him to lay down in front of him, then began sucking his dick again on his own terms. As he started him off again, the wolf surprised him with a small load of cum from the last run, most of which spilled back onto the shaft. Neither of them cared, however, and much of it smeared over Scarlet's face as he was kno-"Ahhh!!" ... knotted. He could feel the cum shoot into him as he whimpered with pleasure, happily sucking a wolf dick while another was breeding him.

The boys continued taking turns with each wolf, as Sun and Neptune welcomed wolves to fuck wither hole for hours on end, while Scarlet was happily fucked by his two good boys for hours on end.


End file.
